Succesors of Chaos
by Daughter of Artemis and Cahill
Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico leave camp after they witness their friends and parents say that they favor their siblings more than them.Chaos finds them and takes them in. after a 1,000 years, Chaos is afding and who are his succesors? While The Three are remembered in scorn on earth, they are legendary in the rest of the galaxies. Rated T cause i feel like it.Percy/Thalia and Nico/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Annabeth does not cheat on Percy in this story like most Chaos stories, it will be explained. I do not know much about Chaos so if you have any info, send it to me via(what does that mean?) review! Anyone who does will get a free pair of Hermes shoes(plus you have to pay- HERMES STOP YELLING AT ME AND LET ME FINISH OR YOU WILL BE HAVING NIGHTMARES ABOUT WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU AND THOSE SNAKES OF YOURS!- shipping and handling and the price of the actual shoes of course- ARE YOU HAPPY NOW HERMES? SHEESH!)

* * *

**PROLOGUE: The End, and A New Beginning**

Nobodies POV

Percy, Thalia, and Nico were coming back from there most recent quest, since after they defeated Ghea there have been more monster attacks than normal, and they were laughing talking and not having a care in the world, they were coming back early, the only thing that dampered there spirits was that they would also come home to there big headed siblings, after there siblings had went on a quest and slain a drakon they thought they were all that. One thing that did perk them up was that they would see there best friend again, Annabeth. After She and Percy had gone out for almost a year, they decided there love was more sibling-like, and since then they have been like brother and sister. When they reached camp borders they saw the campers crowded in the Pavilion surrounding three powerful beings, there dads, the big three, were shouting "All hail are favorite children!" they smiled, they were congratulating them, then they had a disturbing thought, if they were congratulating them, why were they not there. Confused, they headed to the Pavilion, where they saw a horrifying sight, Percy's brother, Derrick, was making out with his new girlfriend, Rose, while Thalia's brother, Luke(Skywalker, hehe, who is he?) was making out with Nico's girlfriend, Dilly(A/N: funny name!) and Nico's sister, Nellie was making out with Thalia's boyfriend, Ian. Percy, Thalia, and Nico were shocked, they turned and ran away before anyone noticed them, to the cabins to get their stuff and runaway, as soon as they got to the cabins they saw a familiar blonde headed, child of Athena, Annabeth. As soon as she saw them she came running towards them, panting. "Guys! I was just about to IM you guys! Did you find out about... you know?"  
The three shared a looked and responded, "Yeah"  
"I am so sorry, I cannot believe they did th-" Annabeth started when Percy interupted,  
"Annabeth you have nothing to be sorry about, unless you knew, did you?"  
"Gods, No Percy! I just found out today, since this was the first quest i didn't go with you guys. Turns out, the main reason they send you guys on these quests is to get you away so people could worship your siblings, they do this everytime you guys get sent on a quest, the Big Three come and proclaim them there favorites, my cabinmates told me about it when they started going to the pavilion and I asked what was going on. Oh and turns out everyone knew and agreed with it, even Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank- everyone." Annabeth waited for that to sink in, she knew that it was hard on them, especially Thalia, she had given up being a hunter to be with Ian. finally Thalia broke the silence, her voice cracking at every word, "Well, we can't stay here, the only person who really cares about us is Annabeth, and we don't want to make her suffer because she is are friend." Nico and Percy nodded in agreement as annabeth tried to protest but this time Nico stopped her, "Annie, she's right, we have to leave, but we will keep in touch, just promise us that you have to act like nothings wrong, that you have no idea we left until someone else figures it out , okay?"  
Annabeth managed to whisper,"okay" "good" with that they left to there cabins to get there stuff and walked out and started to walk away when Annabeth stopped them. "Wait, guys you have to promise me something, that you guys won't change until no one can reconize you, that you still keep touchwith your roots, promise on the river styx." They promised when Percy thought of something, "annabeth, go to the lake and wash your face and try to calm down, I'm going to show them who they are messin with" Percy said all that while he looked at his cabin with hate and his coucins understood what he meant and agreed. as soon as Annabeth left Percy raised his hands and willed all the water inside the cabin to explode, tearing the Posieden cabin to shreds, Thalia and Nico Followed suit each using there powers to destroy there cabin, Thalia lighting hers on fire with lightning and Nico causing the ground to open and swallow the cabin, tearing up the cabin in the process. as soon as there was nothing left standing of the Big Three's cabins they ran to the border before anyone noticed the destruction.

* * *

like it, hate it, i do not care. First to comment gets Apollo's lyre!(SHUT UP APOLLO! IT IS NOT REAL SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO MAKING OUT WITH YOUR TEDDY BEAR! YEAH I KNOW ABOUT YOUR TEDDY BEAR!) oh my... seems i have upset a god so i am going to hide now.


	2. becoming imortal

awesome A/N: wow, i did not expect so many people to like this story! any way on with the story of chapter 2: becoming immortal(or in the trio's case get granted a super duper long life until chaos gives them immortality).  
now, enough of wierdly long chapter names, on with the story and leave the wierdness of my mind... wait! replies to reviews:  
TheJamasian:yeah that was one reason i made this, Annabeth always gets a bad rap, everyone knows that is so unlike her.  
everyone: thanks a bunch! No flames! i would think i would at least get one! but none! hehe, that ryhmed.  
okay now hopefully on with the story because knowing me, i will anger the gods once again.

Chapter 2: becoming immortal(or in the trio's case get granted a super duper long life until chaos gives them immortality)

2 years later

Annabeth's POV

Mt. Olympus, Throne room

"Children of Olympus!" Zuess boomed,"you have come here because we, the gods, have decided to grant all of you immortality, incase problems with the primordial gods arise, and even though some are more worthy than others" he and his brothers smiled at their children who smirked at every one else smugly as i mentally scoffed, "as a reward for being the saviors of Olympus " as he finished a clap of thumder shook the room. Gods he sure is dramitic isn't he ,I thought, and why us? everyone knows the actual saviors are the people who left becaused they were betrayed. I was pulled out of my inner rant when i heard Percy's half-brother, Derrick, sneered, "of course, who do you expect to give immortality to? My cowardly brother and his to little sidekicks who ran away just because they were tired of being sent on quests, when they should be grateful the Gods even saw them fit to hunt monsters."  
everyone laughed or nodded their agreement, even . My blood boiled, but i forced my self to nod, not wanting people to be suspicous, i was the only person who knew what actualy happened. i noticed that there was one person that did not agree, Lady Artemis. In fact she seemed to be glowering at Derrick, Luke, and Nellie. interesting i thought, i will have to ask her about it if I get the chance. "enough!"Zuess thundered, "lets not stall any longer, heroes step forward"  
we all stepped up,"i, Zuess, the god of the Sky, grant these demigods immortality." then all the gods and started chanting and we all started to glow, as the glow died down, we all looked the same but i could feel the power coming from us. "now you may explore Olympus since we, the gods have decided to give you permision to come to Olympus when you please, and we wouldn't want you getting lost" all the gods flashed out, leaving behind the now immortal demigods. I broke the silence, "Well, what now?" there were a few i don't know in the group. tthe big three kids gave there signature group sneer, "well it is pretty obvious is it not, we explore, or is it that Annabeth is lets say an actual blonde?"(a/n: no offence to blondes in the world but everone knows the stereotype) I felt like i was about to either cry, scream, kill them, or all of the above, it did not help that her friends looked like they were trying not to laugh. "I have to go to the restroom" i mumbled, not wanting to let them see me cry, I left the room and let the tears flow when I heard my friends burst out laughing as soon as I left. I ran to the nearest restroom and slammed it shut, back against the wall. i slid to the floor, sobbing. when i felt i couldn't cry no more, i got up and went to the sink and washed my face. as soon as dryed my face i jumped about ten feet when some one yelled, "ANNABETH!" I twirled around to see three faces looking straight at me through the mist the hat water had made and i imediatly smiled, "Percy! Thalia! Nico!" they all rolled their eyes at me, and of course, Thalia replied, "No! it's santa, toothfairy and easter bunny!" we all laughed, then i thought why they decided to give me a call, "hey guys, not that i'm not physce and all but, why call me all of a sudden?"  
Thalia rolled her eyes again, "Because we wanted to congratulate you for becoming an...drumroll please" percy and nico must have had been stomping there feet because i heard a drumroll, for a few seconds it went on until they yelled out in harmony, "IMMORTAL!" i was shocked, " how do you guys know?"  
"we have connections" replied Nico "okay, so were are you guys?" i asked "outside the border of alaska"  
"Man, last you gave me an im you were in seattle, well i better go before some one catches me" i waved my hand over the mist and as soon i did some one opened the door and said "to late"  
i jumped and turned around to see Lady Artemis"L-Lady artemis, i can explain!"i stuttered when she held up her hand to stop me "no need, i understand"  
i sighed with relief, "thank you'' then i remembered something, "lady artemis, if you don't mind, why don't you seem to agree with the others about percy thalia and nico?''  
she sighed, "thalia was one of my favorite luitenants, and those two boys are in the few that gained my respect."  
"Oh"  
she gave a small smile, "now, my question, can you tell me what happened?"after a moment i shrugged,  
" i guess they would'nt mind, now, they just came back from a quest..."

A/N: you guys now what happened

Percy POV~after IM~

Border of Alaska

as soon as the IM ended Thalia and Nico started the argument they had been going at since we went to that amuesment park a year ago.

"Jordan's are way better than Michaels*", Thalia shouted

"no way! Michaels are better!" Nico shot back

"no way idiot!"

"Imbecile"

"You...You...You JUSTIN BEIBER**!"

"How DARE you! Take it back, you bi-" Nico started, but was interupted when there was a flash of light- which was a relief, I really did not want to hear them start cursing, they have a very colorful vocabulary- and there stood three old Ladies, the fates. We all gasped, we all scrambled to kneel.

"rise, young heroes" they said at the same time. we rose unsteadily, and I said something very inteliegent, "uhh... so, what brings you fates to the neighborhood?" Thalia and Nico snorted,

"really Percy? you ARE a sea- I mean numskull.'', Thalia said, correcting herself when she was about to call me seaweed brain. Thalia, Nico, and I try as hard as we can not to remind each other of are parents, so we don't use nicknames anymore.

"we have come here for a reason, we have come here to grant you a hundred years of extra life, you shall not age for a hundred years."

"Umm... a hundred years of not aging is cool and all, but isn't that basically just giving us temperary imortality? why not just give us imortality?" Nico beat me toasking.

"Sorry, but we have a feeling that it is not our place to give you imortality, but your time to become imortal is a long time away. Do you accept our offer?" We all shared a look,

"yes"

"okay, stand back to back and close your eyes'' we obliged, i heard them chanting and felt a burning sensation go through me.

"open your eyes" i opened my eyes and looked around, they were gone. I looked at Thalia and Nico, Nico looked very confused and slightly shocked, Thalia looked shocked and a little scared. She looks cute when scared, i thought, wait what? i shook that thought out of my head, we already had enough problems as it is, no need for another one.

"Come an guys, lets go to Alaska" I said, we had finally made up are minds, the only place the gods couldn't find us on the planet.

Thalia looked at the sign that said WELCOME TO ALASKA she sighed and gave Nico and me a sad smile, "who's ready to leave behind the world of the gods?" and with that we shouldered our packs and stepped into Alaska.

A/N: what do you think? longest thing i ever wrote. by the way i need an OC for Nico so i have come up with one of you to decide, remember, girl only!  
spots that are filled are mandatory

Name:  
Age: 15(Nico's age has always confused me so he is 15 in this story) Personality:  
Looks:  
Parent(of any god, goddess, or mythology, made up or real):  
Rank(in Chaos' army): General, Commander, Medic, or Luitenant(choose between these)  
Backstory(optional):


	3. AN

Quick A/N: hey guys, if you think this is a chapter, sorry! i just need to ask a few question, do you think i should give Annabeth a love life? Should i do a few chapters on the trio's(that is what i will call Percy Thalia And Nico together) hundred years of not aging, and maybe Annabeth's POV? and can anybody guess about what i will do with Hestia?

answer these questions and the sooner i can write a new chapter? 


	4. Authors note

sadly, this is not an update, but something terrible happened, summer ended! So I won't update that much, or less than i usually do, sorry and i will try to update at least on the weekend, but I have a procrastination problem, and I have 3 Pre-AP classes and I have homework, alot of it, even in the first week of school! I shouldn't even be posting this. oh I am also deleting some specific stories, the less popular ones, Not because they are less popular it's because they wee half baked and I can't bring myself to finish these, I will post this on all my stories.

Thank you and good night!


End file.
